Karakuri Pierrot English Version
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: How it feels to wait? Tired? That's felt by Akashi when he's in the park while waiting Kuroko and he kept waiting until Kuroko come. Kuroko realized that Akashi waiting for him. What about their fate? #SpecialAkaKuroDay4
**Karakuri Pierrot English Version**

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, AR, Slice Of Life

Rate : T

Length : 2.840 Words

Warning : OOC, Typo, Speed Furrow (who knows =_='), Not clear, BL, Spelling could not fit, Confusion, Etc

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : This character still belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I'm just borrowing the characters Just for the pleasure of both personal and readers.

Summary : How it feels to wait? Tired? That's felt by Akashi when he's in the park while waiting Kuroko and he kept waiting until Kuroko come. Kuroko realized that Akashi waiting for him. What about their fate? #SpecialAkaKuroDay4

"aaaaaaaa" (Casual conversations)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Tells himself)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaaa"** (Talk by phone or message)

A/N : Hi, Shinju Hatsune is here. This is my first time I translate this fic to English and I dedicated for AkaKuro FC and AkaKuro Day #4. I'm sorry for mistake grammar or spelling. I advice the readers, when you guys read it, you can also listening Karakuri Pierrot by Gero. Ok that's it, immediately to the story.

* * *

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **To : Kuroko Tetsuya 3101**

 **Subject : Meet You**

 **Tetsuya, I like you. If you like me just come and meet me** **in the park** **where we practice** **match** **with members of the GoM.**

Then he sends the message to Kuroko.

Akashi waiting Kuroko in the park while sitting on a bench and look at the clock on his cell phone that shows at 8 pm. Akashi, who had been waiting Kuroko from 6 pm until now. People who walked past against him, he even ignored them. Then, Akashi see the clouds going with the flow of wind through the his eyes of heterochromatic between gold and deep crimson at once he even laugh at himself.

( _" What the hell I'm doing here?_ _I keep waiting_ _Tetsuya._ _But, he is not coming yet._ _I should_ _go home_ _._ _But, I can't go. I must waiting for an answer from him."_ ) Said Akashi inwardly from his heart.

Akashi remember his first meeting with Kuroko when he was a Junior High student. More exactly in the Teikou Junior High School.

 _~Flashback~_

 _When Kuroko_ _came into the_ _basketball club_ _though_ _he knew_ _his physical could be said very weak but he still went into the club. Until finally he came in and he got the test to_ _entered the_ _club_ _._ _It turned out_ _Kuroko_ _entered_ _the position of_ _3rd string. But, because his will or_ _hardheaded_ _, he_ _training really hard_ _so that he_ _could ride_ _the position of the 3rd string_ _become_ _the 1st string._

 _Kuroko dribbling_ _the basketball_ _and try to put it into the hoop but_ _did not succeed_ _._ _Repeatedly_ _he tried to enter the ball but_ _did not succeed_ _when_ _it was_ _Kuroko sat in a corner and_ _cried_ _._

 _"I have no talent." Murmur Kuroko. "But I_ _must never give up_ _." Kuroko muttered, wiping tears from his eyes. When Kuroko wanted to training again suddenly_ _he_ _felt someone_ _entered_ _the court hall._

" _Fuck, what a mess! Who runs out to playing those basketballs?" Said the young man with_ _dark brown_ _bodied and navy blue haired also his eye color is also similar to the color of_ _his hair_ _._

" _I'm sorry._ _I'll clean up after this training over." Said Kuroko and the young man was surprised._

" _Huwaaaaa. What the fuck are you coming from!? You look like a ghost." Said the young man with surprise._

" _I've been already here._ _I finished about basketball training and sorry for making you_ _surprised_ _." Said Kuroko_ _subjecting_ _his body_ _and apologized to_ _the young man_ _._

" _Ah. You don't need to apologize. Are you kid from the 3rd_ _string, right? Let me introduce myself. I'm Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet ya." Said the young man who named Aomine while he introduce himself._

" _Yes, that's right. I'm from the 3rd string. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you too, Aomine-kun." Said Kuroko while he introduce himself._

" _By the way, Tetsu, do you like basket?" Said Aomine with his grin to Kuroko._

" _Yes." Said Kuroko deadpanned._

" _Great. Hey, do you want to match against me?" Said Aomine excited._

" _Of course._ _But, I'm not_ _good at_ _put the ball into_ _the hoop." Said Kuroko deadpanned also with his sad face._

" _Ah, it's OK. More importantly, we see how strong you are."_ _Said Aomine grinning as he shows his fist to Kuroko._

" _Um, alright."_ _Kuroko said smiling to Aomine. "_ _But, What did you clenching your hand in front of me?" Said Kuroko deadpanned._

" _Fist bump. From today you are my friend so let's fist bump." Said Aomine still with_ _his grin_ _and Kuroko started clenching his hands and rammed his fist to Aomine's fist. Then, they do the duel practicing until they were exhausted._

" _You're great at passing Tetsu but I wonder why you can not shoot the ball?" Said Aomine staring Kuroko._

" _I have no idea. I'm also confused. "Said Kuroko_ _staring back at_ _Aomine's face._

" _You talk with whom, Aomine?" Said a deep crimson-haired male figure and the color of_ _his eyes_ _the same color as_ _his hair_ _was also wearing a uniform Teikou_ _entered_ _hall to the field and they both looked_ _where the origin_ _the sound come from._

" _Aomine-kun, who is he?" Said Kuroko._

" _Ah, you never see him before. He is the Captain of Basketball Club, Akashi Seijuurou." Said Aomine._

" _Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko bowed and he stared at Akashi's eyes. And it seems Akashi was ensnared by Kuroko's charm directly. He also saw a mane baby blue color also his eyes are exactly the color of his hair, his body looks fragile and the color of his skin as white as snow. Kuroko also wearing a white shirt, gray pants and white shoes adds to the Kuroko's charm against Akashi. And Akashi smiled to Kuroko._

" _Interesting." Said Akashi with murmur._

" _Excuse me? Are you said something about me?" Said Kuroko deadpanned also wondered._

" _Sorry, it's nothing. But, welcome to the club." Akashi said_ _smiled_ _to Kuroko and Kuroko just stared Akashi flatly. Until Kuroko_ _made it into the_ _1st_ _string until_ _Kuroko_ _quit_ _the Club._

 _Until Akashi met with Kuroko at the reunion with_ _another_ _GoM members. Akashi felt the distance with Kuroko even further. Not_ _place_ _school_ _a great distance_ _but also picked up his feelings away as if their relationship is limited like a wall that one of them will be destroyed. Akashi wanted to Kuroko reach but somehow he could not reach him. He felt he had changed and Kuroko may also change._

" _I'm the worst in this world." Murmur Akashi with sad face._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Akashi gazing at the stars in the night sky until shooting star appeared and Akashi hope that Kuroko soon came to see him and Akashi repeat the same message which he sent two hours ago to Kuroko.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **To : Kuroko Tetsuya 3101**

 **Subject : Meet You**

 **Tetsuya, I like you. If you like me just come and meet me** **in the park** **where we practice** **match** **with members of the GoM.**

Then he sending that message again to Kuroko and he hope Kuroko will come and meet him. While he waiting for Kuroko's arriving he start to playing the basket alone and then he start to buying cold drink for himself also he buying two coffee cans like cappuccino for himself and Vanilla Latte for Kuroko.

* * *

Beside that, Kuroko have another training basket for his match against Senior High School Kirisaki Daichi. And at that moment Kuroko is taking a break about 5 minutes before training again. Kuroko wants to take his cell phone. But, he don't take it because Kagami calling him.

" Oi, Kuroko. Hurry up, we start practicing again." Said Kagami with shout.

" Yes, just wait a minute, Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko and he put his cell phone back to the inside his bag. While he left his cell phone, Kuroko's cell phone started to tremble. While Kuroko is training, let's see Kuroko's past with Akashi.

 _~Flashback~_

" _It's seems you have a talent." Said Akashi._

" _Really?" Said Kuroko deadpanned also wondering._

" _Yes it is. Although your physical is weak but you have a talent. Oh, maybe I can help you to search your talent, how is it?" Said Akashi._

" _I think it's not bad idea." Said Kuroko._

 _And at that moment Akashi found Kuroko's talent. With Kuroko's powerful passing also he could advantaged his weak presence without seeing anybody or it called misdirection. Until Kuroko had felt in love with Akashi since Akashi helped him to search his real talent. Until Akashi became mad and Akashi's left eye color deep crimson since Kuroko met Akashi a year ago became gold and that moment Kuroko quit from the basket's world /I mean the basketball club./_

 _Until Kuroko met with Akashi at the reunion with_ _another_ _GoM members, while Kuroko had basketball match against Akashi from Senior High School Rakuzan. Kuroko also despaired also sad because he lost from Akashi. But, at the winter cup, finally, Kuroko succeed to defeat Akashi also basket's members group from Senior High School Rakuzan. But, Kuroko believed his feeling would never reach by Akashi. Never ever._

" _You know. I guess my feeling will never reach to your heart, Akashi-kun." Murmur Kuroko with disappoint intonation._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Time keeps go on until 9:12 p.m, Kuroko and the member of basketball club from Senior High School Seirin already finish their basketball training and immediately changing clothes which the first training clothes change into uniform sport Senior High School Seirin.

" See you tomorrow, Kuroko." Said Kagami.

" Yes, see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip." Said Kuroko with small smile and he start to take his cell phone. Kuroko is surprise because he get 2 messages from Akashi.

" Akashi-kun? What's wrong is he sending me these messages?" Said Kuroko then he start to open inbox from his cell phone and monitor from his cell phone is appear.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou 2012**

 **To : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Subject : Meet You**

 **Tetsuya, I like you. If you like me just come and meet me** **in the park** **where we practice** **match** **with members of the GoM.**

Kuroko was shocked about Akashi's message. And he shock again because the message's timing shows 6 p.m. Then, he beginning to open Akashi's second message and the message is same as the first message.

" Akashi-kun, up till now you like me? I think you don't have sense of someone's feeling. But, I'm the most don't have sense of someone's feeling." Said Kuroko and he put his cell phone into his bag then he closed it and he wear his bag on his shoulder then he start to run to that park. Realized or not, Kuroko started to drop his tears with regret. Until he reach that park.

Kuroko is really out of breath and take a breath deeply to search oxygen. And he seeing Akashi is not right in front of him alias he is not here and he start thinking that Akashi go back to the Kyoto.

" Akashi-kun, I'm sorry for making you waiting for me…" Said Kuroko and his tears already come out. " Until the end… Hik… I'm late… Hik… to meet you… Hik hik…" Said Kuroko again. " Aaaaahhhh… ahhh… hiks… hiks…" Said Kuroko crying also tears his tears and his emotionless mask broke at the same time then he fall to settled also he regret what had he done to Akashi and possibly Akashi start to hate him.

" So, this is your answer, Tetsuya. I'm never ever to hate you, Tetsuya." Said Akashi and Kuroko is shock and he turned to behind. He seeing Akashi bring two coffee cans like Cappuccino and Vanilla Latte.

" Akashi-kun…" Said Kuroko then he stands up and hugging Akashi while he crying.

" Tetsuya, what's wrong?" Said Akashi surprise when Kuroko suddenly hugging Akashi.

" Like…" Said Kuroko.

" What do you saying?" Said Akashi didn't hear what Kuroko saying.

" I like you, Akashi-kun. I love Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko confess his feeling. Akashi was surprised but he don't realized his happiness tears appear in Akashi's mismatched eye colors. Then he reply Kuroko's hug with his left hand. Because, his right hand holding two beverage coffee cans and he whispering at Kuroko's ear.

" I have same feeling as you Tetsuya. I love you too Tetsuya." Said Akashi and Kuroko begin to smile then they release their hug. Then Akashi starting to wiping Kuroko's tears with his left hand. And Kuroko reach his hands to Akashi's face then he wiping Akashi's tears with his hands.

" Are you crying, Akashi-kun?" Said Kuroko.

" Yeah. I just feel happy, that's all." Said Akashi smiling. " From now on you call my first name." Said Akashi again.

" Sei-kun." Said Kuroko with his face become red.

" Are you really awkward when you started to call my first name." Said Akashi smiling.

" Yeah, I don't have a choice, right? This is the first time when I start to call someone's first name." Said Kuroko still with his reddish face.

" Just be habited, Tetsuya." Said Akashi then he start to go his face forward and he kiss Kuroko's lips softly. Surprised Kuroko responding Akashi's kiss then they broke their kiss.

" Don't tell me, this is your first kiss, Tetsuya?" Said Akashi.

" If I say 'yes', so why?" Said Kuroko deadpanned.

" No. It's just I feel really grateful can taste that soft and sweet from your lips." Said Akashi little outrageous makes Kuroko's face become red one more time also smoke. And Akashi almost laugh about Kuroko's reaction from his face.

" What's so funny about it?" Said Kuroko deadpanned although his face still red.

" No. I'm sorry, Tetsuya. By the way, here." Said Akashi gives coffee can Vanilla Latte flavor to Kuroko.

" Thank you, Sei-kun." Said Kuroko and they drink while their sitting at bench park then their finished it. Until gone Akashi throwing these two cans into the trash with the way to throw it into the trash can it looks like put basketball into the hoop.

" Sei-kun, I'm sorry." Said Kuroko deadpanned also regret.

" Hm? What are you apologizing for?" Said Akashi staring back at Kuroko.

" I late to realize that you're waiting for me right here at 3 hours or more. Also I didn't have a chance to read your message in my phone because I had basketball training. I'm terribly sorry." Said Kuroko regret. And Akashi begin pulling Kuroko's head and lying it his left shoulder.

" Sei-kun?" Said Kuroko also wondering.

" Forget it. You don't need to apologize. Because your existence also you received my love and you right be in my side that's already enough." Said Akashi then he started kiss Kuroko's forehead gently.

" Sei-kun." Call Kuroko.

" You will have a basketball match against Kirisaki Daichi, right? When that match begin?" Said Akashi.

" Next week. But why?" Said Kuroko wondering.

" I will come to watch your match. And you can call me where you match against them." Said Akashi smiling.

" Yes, I'll call you. Also you really care about me." Said Kuroko smiling at Akashi.

" Of course I do. Because, I'm Tetsuya's boyfriend." Said Akashi smiling back at Kuroko's face. " Tetsuya, you really beautiful when you smiling. I want you smiling just for me not other person." Said Akashi.

" Yes. Because, I'm yours Sei-kun. Only yours." Said Kuroko smiling at Akashi then Kuroko kiss Akashi. Akashi is surprised then he reply the kiss passionately. In the spring night also a cherry blossom tree which become witness nothing to authorized their love. They start to date at April 14th.

* * *

The message which take this fic:

Don't waiting too long if someone you like or you love never come to see you and also just quick to confess your feeling before someone you like been taken by other person and in the end you will regret by yourself if you didn't confess that your feeling.

THE END (おわり)

Hello, Shinju Hatsune is here. This is my first time I translate this fic into English. It seems a little bit different if I compared my Indonesian fic who title as same as I write it. Anyway, if there is mistake grammar, typo, and not really sad, I'm really sorry about that and happy AkaKuro day. Ok, that's it. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in the my next fanfic . Bye-bye.

Sign of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
